Discovering Fanfiction
by crazypoet13
Summary: Elizabeta decides to show her lovely Canadian and Prussian the existence of Fanfiction and calls on her partner-in-crime Kiku to help. How will they take the stories written about them? PruCan. Human names used. Rated T just in case :)
1. Matthew's Reaction

**Heyo everyone! :) I started this a LONG time ago... I thought it'd be a quick finish but apparently my dumb brain can't make damned one-shots... So this is like a two-shot or something xD Sorry! And I saw a couple of these fanfics and I just wanted to make one xP**

**Pairing: PruCan (PrussiaxCanada)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Hetalia or its characters, Himaruya-Sensei does :)**

_Knock knock._

Matthew paused holding a ladle full of pancake mix above a readily heated pan. Placing the ladle-filled mix back into the bowl, he turned off the stove and covered the bowl of mix.

_Knock knock._

"C-coming!" Matthew called out as he turned from the stove and hurried to the front door and opened it. Before him he saw Kiku standing with his arms resting before him, holding a laptop. His eyes rested on the laptop with a slowly raising eyebrow before looking back up at Kiku. With a smile, Matthew greeted him.

"Hello Kiku, good morning! Come on in, I'm going to make some pancakes, would you like some?"

" _Ohayoo_ Matthew-san, and no thank you; I have eaten before coming."

Kiku bowed slightly as Matthew stepped aside to allow him to enter. After walking in, Matthew led Kiku to the kitchen as he turned the stove on again, "Please, sit!"

Kiku once again thanked Matthew, sitting down and placing his laptop gently on the table. He waited for Matthew as he cooked his breakfast, looking for a time to start his mission given to him by Elizabeta.

_*flashback*_

_"Kiku!" An energetic Hungarian sang as she approached the quiet Japanese man._

_" Oh, hello Elizabeta-san. How are you?"_

_"Great! I have a new mission for us! It's perfect!" _

_Elizabeta had her signature grin placed on her features, letting a squeal of excitement pass her lips before starting. " I think it's time we introduce a certain German and Canadian to Fanfiction!" _

_Kiku and Elizabeta looked at each other knowingly. How the expressions of the two would be once they read the multitudes of fanfiction about them. _

_" So Elizabeta-san, how are we doing this?"_

_"Tomorrow morning you will show our dear Matthew the wonders of fanfiction, and I'll take care of Gilbert."_

_Kiki nodded in agreement, it sounded simple; all there was to do was go through with it._

_*end flashback*_

Matthew finished cooking his breakfast as he sat down to eat. He made sure to converse with his guest since the other wasn't eating. Finally finishing his breakfast, Matthew quickly cleaned his dishes and sat down once again.

" So Kiku, what brings you to my home today?"

Matthew smiled happily at the Japanese man sitting opposite of him. Kiku nodded as he opened the screen of his laptop, waking the machine from it's slumber.

" Ah yes Matthew-san, one question. Are you aware of a website called 'Fanfiction'?"

Kiku started pulling up the website, as well as certain links that Elizabeta suggested he put together. Matthew blinked and his brows furrowed ever so slightly.

" Uhm, no sorry Kiku... I don't think I have... Why? What is it?"

Kiki nodded, " Do you remember that person who interviewed all the personifications of the nations, Himaruya-san?"

" Oh! Yes, what about him?"

" Well apparently he made an anime slash manga about us... Fanfiction is basically a fan based website for different things. Fans can pair their favorite characters and make up stories about them."

" So, you're saying people write stories about us?"

Kiki nodded. Matthew thought for a moment, he didn't understand why Kiku was telling him this.

" What does this have to do with me?"

" Ah yes, you Matthew-san are quite popularly paired with Gilbert-san."

" G-Gilbert?! W-why Gilbert? I mean our nations don't even have history with each other!"

" That may be true but you and Gilbert are best friends as individuals, are you not?"

Matthew didn't reply for a bit. Kiku was right. Though their nations had no history with each other, they as individuals were the best of friends. Kiku slid his laptop over to Matthew, Matthew's eyes focused on the screen and saw a tab opened to the Fanfiction page and a couple other tabs with different pairing fanfictions. Curious, Matthew looked through the tabs. There he saw different pairings that made him simply cringe or want to scream in horror. RusCan?! AmeCan?! UKCan?! Franada?!_ Ce que l'enfer!_

The thought of being paired with Ivan made Matthew want to cry, scream, cringe, or all of the above. Being paired with his brother and one of his former caretakers is just weird... And Francis?! He practically raised him! Though it was possible on Francis' end but not his, plus Francis was like a big brother to him. Shaking his head, he exited out of those tabs and returned to the PruCan tab.

" My apologies Matthew-san but I must leave for business matters. Feel free to continue to look, please return my laptop to me whenever you're done."

" O-oh, alright. Thank you for stopping by Kiku!"

Kiku stood and bowed before excusing himself. Hearing the front door click shut, Matthew turned his attention back to the screen. He clicked a few of the links and skimmed through them. He was slightly touched that people actually remembered him to write about him, though sadly the fanfics were as normal. Him being ignored or mistreated. Matthew sighed, yes some were well written but they did make him disheartened a bit. As he continued to read, a blush dusted over his features. Gilbert and him kissing?! That's just...preposterous... Right?

Shaking his head at the thought, he continued his reading; his blush deepened. What in the world?! He and Gilbert... Doing... Oh dear God... Matthew quickly closed the screen, his face a deep red. He tried convincing himself that none of that would ever happen. He sighed, getting up and flopping down on the couch, taking off his glasses and slinging an arm over his eyes. Honestly he wouldn't mind doing a few of the lesser things with Gilbert, but he would never admit to it. Especially to his friend.

" _Pensées stupides.._." he muttered before drifting off into sleep despite having woken up a few hours ago.

**A/N: Okay that's done :) Next chapter? Gilbert :D**

**French: **

**_Ce que l'enfer!_**** - What the hell!**

**_Pensées stupides - _****stupid thoughts**

**Japanese:**

**_Ohayoo - _****Morning**


	2. Gilbert's realization

**Here's the next one! I realized I didn't really do much for Mattie's view O_O well I think I'll add that in the next chapter.. Yes I failed at a two shot and am making it longer OTL HOW CAN I NOT WRITE A ONE-SHOT?! UGHHHH...**

**Well enjoy!**

Gilbert had just woken up, getting himself ready for his day. He had set his alarm for 10:00am, normally he would never wake up so willingly but if it meant getting a breakfast consisting of Birdie's pancakes and hanging out with him then damn it he'll be up in no time. He made his way to the door and opened it to reveal Elizabeta with her arm poised in the motion to knock. They both stared in surprise for a second before Elizabeta grinned, "Gilbert!"

Raising an eyebrow, Gilbert asked, "Liz? What're you doing here?"

Elizabeta giggled and pushed past him making her way to his kitchen, her laptop tucked cozily under her arm. Setting her laptop onto the table, she opened the screen and waited for her computer to wake from its slumber; during that time Gilbert had sighed and followed her after closing the front door. Gilbert knew his childhood friend obviously had something she couldn't wait to tell him since she usually never visited him in general, let alone in the mornings and she had one of her ecstatic smiles she only got when she was doing, thinking or talking about anything related to that fan club of hers. Stopping to stand behind the Hungarian, Gilbert rested an elbow on the backrest of the kitchen chair with an eyebrow raised at the website. He read the url address, "Fanfiction… What the hell is fanfiction?"

Elizabeta smiled widely, " Glad you asked Gilbo! Remember that man that came to interview us a few years back about our national histories and stuff like that?"

"Oh, that guy! I remember I made sure to tell him that Prussia is awesome just like me… emphasis on me being awesome though, _kesesese._"

"…Erm, yeah him. Well he made a Japanese comic thing about all of us and it's so popular fans started making fan art about us and all these different things! It's amazing!"

"_Kesesese_, people are just drawn to my awesome that's why… My awesomeness aside for the time being you didn't answer my question. What the hell is fanfiction?"

"Oh right! Fanfiction is where fans can write their own stories for pairings of their favorite characters from movies, cartoons, anime or manga, and even books! People have written tons of fanfiction about us too since we're so popular."

"I'm so awesome people are writing stories about me!"

Elizabeta rolled her eyes and pulled up some tabs of different pairings for Gilbert to look while telling him to take a seat. As Gilbert sat on the adjacent side, Elizabeta finished pulling up the rest of the tabs and turned the laptop, pushing it to Gilbert. "Here are some of the pairings that fans wrote about that include you, but if I must say… You and Matthew are quite the pair in fanfiction."

Elizabeta pulled a tissue from the pocket of her dress, holding it to her newly occurring nosebleed. Just the thought of the fluff and yaoi-ness for Elizabeta was enough to make her have a minor nosebleed. Gilbert blinked a bit with the faint ghost of pink over his pale features, "M-Mattie? Why him?"

Elizabeta simply shrugged with a smile hidden behind the slightly red stained tissue, her phone buzzed and she looked at the caller ID before standing, "Gotta go Gilbert, Roderich is here to pick me up; when you're done just give me back my laptop. Take your time!"

Elizabeta chimed the last part before a cheery goodbye, Gilbert muttered a goodbye as he began to look through the tabs that Elizabeta had left open for him. He looked through the different pairings that he was involved in as his face morphed into one of disgust. PrusAme? PruUk? PruHun? PruAus? PruRuss?! Being paired with Alfred and Arthur was just weird, considering they were just friends. Roderich and Elizabeta? That's just completely weird. Despite the fact that he did admit to having a crush on her when they were younger, Elizabeta was more of a best friend and sister to him, so that was just wrong. Then there was PruRuss… The fact that fans even had the mind to pair himself with _Ivan…_ Bringing up bad memories of his capture, he decided to immediately close that tab and continue on with Mattie's pairings.

Anger began to grow in him as he began to look at the different pairings that fans had paired Mattie with. USCan? UKCan? Franada? GerCan? RussCan? What is up with people pairing others with Arthur and Alfred?! Gilbert thought his eye twitched at the thought of Francis actually being with Mattie. Sure Francis was a flirt, but he was like a father to Mattie so that was just wrong… If he thought his eye twitched, his eye really twitched as he thought of Mattie being paired with his little bruder and Ivan of all people! First off, Ludwig is completely heads over heels for Feliciano, second, Ivan?! Really? He didn't want to know what that monster would do to Mattie. That sent Gilbert over the edge, standing up abruptly and pacing around his living room to blow off steam.

A few minutes of rigorous pacing, he returned to the kitchen and grabbed a beer before seating himself before the computer and continuing. Completely forgetting the fact that he woke up to visit Matthew, Gilbert set his sights on reading a few of the mismatched couples that included his Birdie.

* * *

Three hours of reading through some of the fanfics, five beers, and occasional profanities later, Gilbert sighed as he got up from his seat and stretched his stiff joints. His mind had the premature feeling of the buzz from the beers, which kept Gilbert slightly more docile than he would have been if he hadn't drunk beer. He decided to contemplate about why he was so worked up from these stories, they were just made up! It's not like Mattie was really doing all those things with Alfred, or Francis, or Ivan… But just the thought struck the anger chord in him, but why? He remembered that whenever he read of a shared kiss, hand holding, or even _hugs_ he would let out a small growl. It wasn't the fact that they were nice to him, oh no he loved when other people besides him noticed Mattie because it didn't happen often, but the thought of someone other than him loving Matthew.

…

"Wait, what?" Gilbert said out loud. Did he really just think that? Shaking his head, Gilbert left his thoughts at that for now considering that's all his buzzed brain could think about. Getting up and grabbing another beer from the fridge, he sat and continued reading, the PruCan stories the last to deal with and frankly he was slightly excited about what people could have written about them. He read through some with disbelief on his face, fanfics about them breaking up, one or the other dying, hell there were even some about Gilbert in his pirate days and it having a not so happy ending.

"_ Mein Gott!_ What the hell! Why are there so much non happy endings?!"

Taking a sip of his beer, Gilbert picked a few stories that seemed happier and set about reading them. Many had similar themes but they were well written, and very fluffy, which Gilbert surprisingly didn't mind as much. He felt his heart lift when he read of him and Mattie flirting, and he should have thought it weird that he what he felt isn't necessarily normal for your best friend, but he deduced it as the alcohol getting to him. After a few fluffy fanfics Gilbert, ignoring the ratings, slowly moved into the slightly 'Rated M' fanfics. As he began reading, it seemed like any normal fanfic he was reading, then as he moved deeper into the stories they began to get graphic. Gilbert's eyes widened as he read the things that he was doing to Mattie in the story; unable to stop reading he continued. There were mentions of Mattie giving Gilbert a "smug expression" or a "lustful look"; Gilbert paused to think about it. He had never seen Mattie with an expression other than a shy smile, grin, slight pout or frown; except once when he watched his friend play a hockey game, but those expressions were uncertain from the speed of the game and the fact that Mattie had a helmet on.

…

Damn, these fans were crazy! But he had to admit,... he wouldn't mind trying some of them on the little Canadian and he was curious as to see what a 'lustful' or 'smirking' Matthew would look like. "Whoa whoa whoa, back up Gilbert." Gilbert said to himself, snapping himself out of the trance of the unintended smut he had just read. Did he really just think about doing lewd things to the innocent indigo-eyed Canadian? He reasoned to himself that it wasn't necessarily his fault that the Canadian had such mesmerizing indigo-eyes, his blonde hair that seemed to float gently around his head, and his smooth cream-colored skin; coupled with his innocent expression just takes the freaking cake!

"_Verdammt…_" Gilbert muttered. There could only be one reason why he suddenly started to think such things about his best friend. The alcohol! Yeah, that's why… Gilbert groaned in frustration, who was he kidding he was in love with his sweet Canadian friend. He closed the screen on Elizabeta's laptop before hurrying over to Matthew's house, slightly jogging since Mattie lived 25 minutes away.

**A/N: okies this chapter is done!^^ I think the next chapter is the last? I dunno!**

**I'm working on a few fanfics at once... So I'm kinda torn on which to work on OTL**

**German:**

_**Mein Gott - My God**_

_**Verdammt**_** - Damn**


	3. Love and Failed Moments

**I just had to finish this before I went back to school.. .So this is the final chapter! :) Gosh I failed so bad... this is why I don't write anything to heavy in making out and shizz... OTL forgive me I just ruined this whole thing! QnQ**

**Read and see what I mean orz**

Finally reaching the house of his best friend, he took out his spare key that Matthew had given him. Smiling fondly, he remembered the reason for the gift.

_Matthew handed Gilbert a key, earning a confused look from the albino. "A key? What's it for?" Gilbert asked._

_"It's a key to my house. Since you always come over you might as well come in through the front door like everyone else instead of breaking in through one of my open windows."_

_"Aw but Mattie! The awesome me is too awesome to be mainstream like that!"_

Chuckling a little he inserted the key, even after receiving the key Gilbert still chose to visit through the windows. He used the door on occasions, like now. Entering the quiet home Gilbert called out, "Mattie? You here?"

Gilbert walked into the living room, and spotted said blonde snoozing softly on the couch with an arm slung over his eyes. Gilbert smiled as he moved beside him and lifted his friend's arm to look at his face. The tranquil expression that the Canadian had melted Gilbert's heart, he looked so helpless it almost hurt that he wanted to wake the guy up. He opted to wait for a moment before waking his friend up.

_Matthew walked through the busy streets of his town, he felt relaxed, blissful actually. He felt head over heels in love, the light airy feeling evident in his demeanor. He looked to his boyfriend, a smile on his face as he stared lovingly at the man who held the signature grin that he loved so much, Gilbert Beilschmidt. The sun hit his ivory hair making it shine, and his pale skin glowing and smooth. His blood red eyes glowed with happiness as they stared into each other's eyes, relishing in the moment. Gilbert cupped Matthew's cheek gently as he opened his mouth to speak._

_"Damn Mattie… I love you…"_

_Matthew grinned hugely, tears pricked his eyes as his heart beat rose. He was so happy, even more so when as he watched Gilbert lean in to kiss him softly. He closed his eyes, letting his tears of happiness slide down his cheek before Gilbert pulled away a few seconds later. He sighed, until he heard Gilbert calling out his name._

_"Mattie?"_

_He opened his eyes to see Gilbert looking at him confused._

_"Mattie?" Gilbert called again._

_This time Gilbert seemed to move back a few steps, confused Matthew called out, "Gilbert?"_

_"Matt? Mattie? Wake up"_

_Matthew was completely confused now. Wake up? What was he talking about? He watched as Gilbert blurred until he was no longer there. The familiar voice still calling out his name, curious he followed the voice._

"Mattie?" Gilbert called out, shaking his Canadian friend softly.

Slowly Matthew's eyes fluttered open, coming face to face with a faintly worried albino. Seeing their close proximity, a blush brushed over his features before he yelped, "Maple!"

Gilbert jumped slightly at the sudden outburst of his friend, a blush faintly dusting itself over his cheeks after he realized how close their faces had been. "G-geez Mattie I was kinda worried, you weren't waking up…"

Matthew blinked a few times; unsure of what Gilbert was talking about until he remembered the weird ending to his dream. His blush deepened as he questioned if he really dreamt about Gilbert that way. It couldn't be possible that he liked his best friend, could it? Not to get him wrong, he would admit that Gilbert was attractive; with his beautiful red eyes, and his smooth looking skin, and his hair. Oh God his hair, he just wanted to run his fingers through it; Matthew wondered whether it was as soft as it looked… He simply stared at Gilbert, his eyes finally stopping on his lips; he had heard stories about how Gilbert was good at kissing, hell even the fanfics said he was a good kisser. Whoa whoa, this is seriously the work of all those fanfics he read before he slept… Matthew snapped out of his thoughts, "S-sorry Gilbert…I was just… caught up in my dream…"

"Keseseses, what were you dreaming about anyways? I bet the awesome me was in it!" Gilbert joked.

Matthew panicked slightly, but before he could reply Gilbert sat beside him and laughed, "I'm joking Birdie. Though it wouldn't be a surprise if I was right, I'm fucking attractive!"

Matthew rolled his eyes and smiled, "You're so modest Gil, I'm impressed."

"Damn right!" He said with a grin.

There was a small silence before Gilbert spoke up, "Hey Birdie have you heard of this website called fanfiction?"

At the mention of the very website, Matthew tensed up. After mentally debating for a few seconds, he answered nervously, "Y-yeah? Kiku showed me yesterday…W-why?"

Gilbert turned to look at him, uncertainty in his eyes, "You know some of the shit they wrote about us right?"

Matthew nodded, not knowing where this was going. Gilbert pursed his lips for a moment as he looked away for a bit. "Well… They kind of really made me realize something… I think I like you Mattie… And not just friends…"

Mattie was shocked, "Gilbert… You don't mean…"

Gilbert nodded, and Matthew simply smiled, "Good because I love you too."

At hearing those words Gilbert grinned before pulling Matthew into a hug. Matthew wrapped his arms around Gilbert's torso before they pulled away, a smirk plastered onto Gilbert's face as his red eyes glinted playfully. "Y'know Mattie, there were some pretty interesting things we did in those stories."

Matthew's smile dropped from his face knowing full well what Gilbert was talking about, watching with panic as his smirk grew. Before he knew it Gilbert pinned him to the couch, partially straddling him as his arms were on both sides of his head; he blushed as Gilbert leaned in until their noses touched. They stared into each other's eyes, looking for some kind of signal; after a few seconds Gilbert closed the gap between them with a gentle kiss. As Gilbert pulled away, Matthew leaned up slightly, still wanting more. Seeing this Gilbert smirked, " A little eager huh Birdie? Y'know in some of the stories you were pretty fucking sexy… Why don't we recreate some of those stories hmm?" Gilbert said as he leaned in and spoke against Matthew's neck, his breath making Matthew whimper slightly.

"G-Gil.." Matthew whimpered slightly, trying to get Gilbert to stop but deep down somewhere he didn't want him to; but now was not the time to be getting it down right after confessing their interests in one another. Gilbert chose to bite gently on his neck, earning the albino a whimpered moan. " I know you want to Birdie…"

He moved to kissing the Canadian, speaking in between kisses, "Why don't…we just… get down to… business…"

Gilbert then moved to leaving trails of kisses from Matthew's jaw down to his collarbone. Matthew used that time to reason with him, "G-Gil, not now? It's too early…"

Matthew heard a chuckle before kisses returned to his lips, the albino above him speaking once again, "Come on Birdie… I'm gonna… ravish you… and you'll enjoy it!"

Within the kisses he loved so much, Matthew couldn't help but giggle unable to reciprocate the kisses he was receiving. This earned a whine from Gilbert, which made Matthew full on laugh. Wiping away the stray tears that threatened to fall, Matthew said through breaths of air, "Ravish? Gil did you really say that?"

Gilbert frowned, "Yeah why?"

"S-sorry. I just didn't expect you to use such a word…" Matthew explained through laughs.

Gilbert pouted as he got off Matthew, the other sitting up also, "What did you expect me to say?"

"Something related to invading my vital regions, like you normally would?" Matthew suggested with a grin.

"Well I'll do that too!" Gilbert smirked.

"Not now Gil…Too early." Matthew said firmly with a smile.

Gilbert groaned and said, "Fine, then let's start with this. Birdie would you be so awesomely kind as to go out with the awesome me?"

Matthew rolled his eyes before chuckling, "Sure Gil."

Gilbert fist pumped, "Score! One step closer to invading your vital regions Mattie!" He grinned before pulling his best-friend-now-boyfriend in for a sweet kiss. Hey, maybe fanfiction wasn't so bad as he thought it was.

" _Ich liebe dich Vögelchen."_

**Please don't hate me QQ your disappointment is enough *bawls* I have let you all down...**

**But thank you for reading QuQ**


End file.
